Contest story: for RKO Rhodes
by qxzky
Summary: I was given the pairing Orton/Reigns, and the theme smiling. How I pictured either man smiling, I'll never know. I tried my best. Slash. For RKORhodes Contest.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness. Ask anyone backstage in the wwe, and they will all say the same thing. Smiles mean happiness. To all the other superstars, a smile was a tool of indication, but to dangerous predators like Orton and Reigns, a smile was always a weapon.

A smile, a smirk, a sight raise of the eyebrow. They were masters of understatement. They could speak volumes with a few words; they could wield the strength of armies with a single glare. So of course, when the men heard they would be sharing a bed for the night immediately, each thought, I get the bed.

It had been a crowded week in New York to begin with. The streets of New York were always crowded, when it wasn't this close to thanksgiving. But as the light snow fell and the wwe rolled into town, the hotel rooms filled very rapidly. So when Cody decided to stay with old college friends and canceled the room without warning, Orton was left out in the cold. He was the property of the Authority: no one wanted to share a room with him. The authority blamed him for not being better prepared, thinking it would make the viper beg for a room. He of course stormed away stubbornly, a slight malicious smirk etched into his face. Moments later, Hunter texted Orton telling him that he would be sharing with Reigns, who requested a room as well. Luckily, Cena had given up his room to stay in a small apartment for the night, leaving a room open for the two men.

Reigns entered the room first. He dropped his bag on the bed and began taking out his things.

"Dibs on the bed," murmured Orton, turning to stare daggers at Reigns.

Reigns gave a low malicious chuckle. "It's so cute how you think you can call dibs." He gave a wide, obviously false grin. "Bed's mine."

At this point, bot Orton and reigns were very tired, so Orton sighed, tossing on a fake cooperative smile of his own. "Flip for it?"

"Fine." Reigns huffed, fishing a quarter from his pocket. "Call it in the air."

"Heads"

The coin flipped several times in its ascent in the air. It fell precariously to the floor, slipping through Reigns' fingers before rolling around on the floor. The coin rolled for a moment before settling into a slight groove in the carpet. Oddly enough, the coin stood straight up in the carpet's depression. Both men looked at each other with a weary sigh, and Reigns ran to the bathroom, standing in the doorway as Orton frowned at him.

"Ya snooze, ya lose, Orton." He said with yet another fake grin.

Reigns finished in the bathroom quickly, slipping into the bed quietly as Orton headed for the bathroom. Orton gave Reigns a fake grin as he headed for the shower.

Orton finished his shower and slipped into the bed as well. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the mattress.

The next morning, Reign's awoke to Orton nuzzling into his chest shamelessly. A genuine smile that he had never seen before graced Orton's lips as he slept peacefully. Rather than shake Orton awake, As Reigns often did hen Ambrose or Rollins fell asleep on his chest, He simply cleared his throat and sat up. Orton's head fell into Reign's lap and he awoke slowly, with a low groan.

"Hey, while you're down there..." Reigns said, smirking slightly as Orton's face was pressed into his groin.

"Fuck you" Orton sat up wearily. "Ugh. I feel like shit."

"That's nice, princess, because you look like shit too."

Orton stood and headed into the bathroom. "Ah, you still love me though." He said in an offhand manner. The smirk that Reigns wore slipped slightly into an expression of deep thought for a moment, before Reigns recovered himself and tossed back a witty retort.

"Up yours, Orton!"

A low chuckle rumbled past the bathroom door as Orton stepped into the shower. Since no one was looking, Reigns let his head fall back onto the pillow, happening to take a deep breath; he smelled Orton in the pillows and smiled slightly. _Wait, what?_ He sat up with a start and shook his head. There was no way Reigns would ever enjoy smelling another man. _We don't do that pansy shit_ He told himself that as Orton strolled from the bathroom, waist wrapped in a towel.

Reigns' mouth went dry for a moment before he turned away to look at a random spot on the wall. Orton noticed his behavior and quipped, "Like what you see, Reigns? Is that a remote in your lap, or are you just happy to see me?" he smirked and crept closer to Reigns with a predatory glare.

Reigns caught this look and returned it, standing and looking Orton in the eye with a smirk. "Not a remote, Orton. Want to do something about it?"

Orton glanced down, then back up. "I might be inclined to help you out. Do you want me to help you out? Huh?" Orton tugged at the waist of Reigns' tenting briefs.

"Maybe I do, Orton. We can help each other. I can give as good as I get, you know." Their interaction became a small posturing match, as one would try to dominate the other. All of a sudden, Reigns grabbed Orton's face and kissed him firmly. Both men battle for dominance for several minutes. Reigns broke away, pushing Orton onto the bed and holding him down with a forearm. Both men tossed around the bed for a few minutes, neither man relinquishing dominance as they rubbed their engorged erections against each other through their underwear. Several bass filled groans floated into the air. Every second of contact sent out a blissful spark of pleasure as they sped up their motions. Both reached into each other's briefs and began stroking, Reigns holding his frame up with one arm as he stroked Orton with the other. Orton quickly rolled Reigns onto his back as he rubbed him slowly, after spitting into his palm.

Reigns was gripping and releasing his fingers as he pumped Orton, and before long, in a few seconds, their panting and groaning gave way to a low growl as they both unloaded on each other.

The panting faded into nothingness as they enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms. A smile graced both their faces as they kissed again, and it was a smile that would return, once they were told to share a bed the next night. As each walked away from the other, neither man needed to look back. Both thought, _His ass is mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Three people want me to continue this story, so since I have messaged RKORhodes, and got no reply, and have a few more chapters in the chamber for this story. I think I will drop the smiling theme for a bit, as there is some serious smut on the rise. **

Orton made the mistake of going out for drinks with Cena the next night, and as he sat on the barstool, he waited for Cena to finish ranting about his latest discovery of Nikki's so-called foot massagers.

"I mean, come on, man! She has me now! What the hell does she need that stuff for?" Cena yelled. He had been careful to whisper the descriptions of the foot massagers, though. Cena took a deep pull of his beer, setting it down with a bit too much force. "You know something, Orton, when I get back; I am burning that shit once and for all. Ugh." Cena made a comical face of disgust, and since Orton was a bit buzzed, a slight chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Bitch, you think this is funny?"

"I do when my best friend has forgotten rule number one."

Cena finished his beer with a gulp. Orton looked at him as if he were crazy. "There is no m rated problem that can't be fixed with sex. Go fuck the shit out of her. "Orton smirked as Cena began to wobble on the stool. "Well, not tonight, john, cause your sleepy ass will probably fall asleep before you even hit the bed."

"I- My ass is not zleepy." He said slowly, the after effects of the beer he drank finally took its toll.

Orton was of course forced to get Cena a cab, riding with the man to the hotel. Cena flopped into his bed with an explosive sigh as Orton shut the door. Nikki walked up to Orton as he was leaving the room.

"Is he drunk again?" she asked with a knowing expression.

"Yeah, he's sleeping it off."

"Ever since he found those fucking foot massagers."

"He'll come around to our way of thinking someday, Nicks." Orton chuckled.

"He better come around soon, because I am waiting to try some of stuff on that fat ass he prances around with." She held her hands cupped in front of her as if she were cupping the Holy Grail, making Orton burst out laughing as he raised his hands in resignation and walked away. Nikki opened the door slowly.

"Oh john," she called out in a soft sing-songy voice. An inebriated Cena woke sluggishly.

"Well, if it isn't the girl with fifteen feet." He said slowly, pointing a childlike finger at her.

"Nice to see you remember my name john. I think I'll hit the couch tonight."

"But-"

"Go to sleep John."

And without another word, Cena curled up on the bed and promptly fell asleep. He was always very childlike and obedient when drunk.

Orton headed back to Reigns, who was already naked in the bed, asleep. Orton was also very tired, and stripped, falling into bed with him.

Orton awoke the next morning lying completely on top of Reigns. Reigns was lying on his stomach, and Orton was flush against his back, the sheets apparently entwined around the two as a single unit. Orton moved slightly, feeling his morning wood nestled between the globes of Reign's ass.

_Just a little peek_, Orton told himself as he slowly divided Reign's ass, peeking at the tight pucker with a slight gasp. He twitched a bit, knowing for sure that Reigns was probably a virgin back there. Orton was leaking precum at the thought of licking Reign's ass, and brushed a finger against him. Reigns awoke with a gasp and a roar, bucking off Orton as if he were a small dog. Orton went slamming into the wall across the room, tumbling into the floor with a groan.

Reigns turned over on the bed, trembling slightly, to see Orton picking himself off the floor slowly. His expression of angry fear changed to one of regret and the cold snarl of a grin disappeared. "What the hell, Orton? Couldn't wait till I woke up?"

Orton grabbed his left shoulder and grimaced slightly. "'Scuse me for admiring your perfect ass, Reigns. I would have picked a different roommate if I knew you were going to be such a tease."

Reigns snarled at him, stepping off the bed and slamming Orton into the wall with his forearm. "Oh, really? I'm not the tease here, you son of a bitch." He bared his teeth and growled deeply. He let Orton off the wall and crossed his arms with a sigh. "Listen I know this is new and all, so just, um, let me say" He shifted slightly from foot to foot. "I don't like surprises." He shrugged and trotted to the bathroom before Orton had a chance to react.

The two went about their day as they usually would, doing interviews and such. Orton decided to wait until they were back in bed before he looked over and asked, "So, what did you mean, I don't like surprises?"

"What do you mean?" Reigns asked, as if he had no idea what Orton meant.

"I mean, this morning, when you, kind of, snapped at me, you said, I don't like surprises. Why not?"

"I just don't."

Orton hated being the one asking the guy to share his feelings. He could understand not wanting to overshare. He could also understand the need to claim some ass, which he was determined to do. Orton hopped on top of reigns, who immediately flipped him on his back. Orton squirmed, trying to create some leverage, but Reigns would not let up.

"It's not going to happen, Orton, so stop trying."

**AN: Well, what do you think? Should it happen? Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Orton looked up at him with slight confusion. "What's not going to happn?"

"You getting a piece of me. So just stop, Okay. I wil when I'm ready." He decended onto Orton's neck with a snarl, sucking at a tender spot just behind his ear. Orton went from struggling for freedom to melting in bliss. Soon the only sound in the room was seeral low snarls and growls. Orton clised his eyes and winced, teying not to beg Reigns to take him, he held back the moand that wanted to spilll forth into the atmosphere. As if he could tell that Orton was holding back, Reigns settled in and really worked that spot. He kessed, sucked lapped, nibbled and een bit the spot until Orton let out one long explaosie groan and bucked against Reigns, feeling a rare need rattle his body with a wave of lust. Reigns knew what that moan meant and flipped Orton over, burying his face in Orton's narrow ass.

As soon as Reign's tongue tapped lightly against his entrance, Orton felt that need intensify, and soon Reigns was grabbing at Orton's hips as he all but rose from the bed, bucking his hips into Reign's face. An odd grin pulled at the corners of Reign's mouth as he rolled them both over to push Ortno's ass closer to his face. Orton's groand became growls and his eyes rolled hard in their sockets. Orton no longer cared who heard him as he rolled his hips shamelessly against reign's face. "yeahhhhh.." Orton began to relax into Reign's grasp, making Reign's tongue dele into him deeper. The need shot through Orton again as Reighn's tongue brushed his prostate. A rather creative stream of explatves passed Orton's lips at a loud growl and he begged Reigns to pound him into the mattress. "Ooohhhhhhh, right theeere! Aaahhhhhhh!" his eyes rolled so hard it hurt and he trid to move more, but reigns held him locked in place. It had been so long since anyone touched him there. Orton began begging shamelessly, at this point not caring, or even hearing what he was saying. Reigns simply pulled Orton's hipd down and lined himself up, ushing into Orton't trembling entrance. By now he was relaxed fully and Reigns slid into Orton deeply, stabbing his prostate. He delved deeper and deeper, relishing the slow increase in volume of Orton's growling. When he was in Orton fully, he began bouncing Orton up and down, making him ride his full length. Orton grit his teeth and gripped the sheets firmly, trying not to climax, he let go of the sheets with a groan as Reigns shifted their bodies so that he was n top, still pounding into him with his full length. Reigns watched Orton struggle for control and chuckled. It pissed orton off, but he was far too busy growling in pleasure to be angry. Reigns continued pounding him and descended on the spot just behind Orton's ear that began it al .Orton swore like a sailor and crossed his eyes as he climaxed. Reigns pounded him harder and faster, making Orton's climax last for a few more seconds as he rode out an orgasm of his own. His thrusts became choppy and unsynchronized as he plunged into Orton one last time, making the rumbling sound in the back of his throat that a tiger makes at times.

Orton was furious in his mind, but as soon as his body hit the mattress, he fell into a deep sleep. Reigns went a few minutes later as his panting slowed to a light snore.

Orton awoke several hours later, wincing as he felt the light shocks of pain in his ass form the night before. Reigns lay on th ed still sleeping but he began panting in his sleep, breathing faster and faster as Orton watched him with curiosity. Reigns tossed and turned in the bed, murmurring, "NO, No. No!" and then sat up suddenly, with a cripling fear shining frim his eyes. Orton closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, and Reigns la back in the bed, and ran his hands over his face before slowing his breathing patterns back to normal.

The two headed out after a house show, Nikki insisted that Cena treat everyone, so that way, when she ordered the oysters and insisted Cena try a few, her true intentions would be hidden amid the chatter of his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Reigns and Orton sat at the table with a handful of other superstars when Orton got the brilliantr idea to challenge Reigns to gulp down as many oysters as possible. Reigns chuckled softly and accepted the challenge, ordering another plate of oysters just for them. As soon as the plate hit the table, Orton picked out one of the shells and gulped one down, smirking at reigns, who sipped two without batting an eye. Reigns was as oblivious to the aphrodisiac effects of oysters as Sheamus was to the intoxicating effects of alcohol.

It was a few minutes and several orders later that Orton finally gave up. Reigns just laughed and burped in his face, to the chagrin of the ladies at the table. Reigns turned to start up a conversation with Kaitlyn, who had clapped him on the back and chuckled at the rather loud belch. "Good one, Romes. But not as good as this!" she let out a slightly louder and longer burp, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, is that a challenge?" Reigns chuckled, turning towards her and burping again. Orton sat staring at the empty shells and found himself getting sick. He excused himself and headed to the taxi. Reigns and Kaitlyn still sat there exchanging burps. "I was the state belching champion back in Texas." Orton stood and trotted towards the door, dry heaving. Reigns turned to look behind him. "Oh, lord. I should probably make sure he doesn't barf in my bed. I'm sure there is no way I'm gonna beat the state champion," Reigns caught the expression of resigned disappointment. "SO, how about you give me your number and you can tell me about some other hidden talents?" he smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Kaitlyn gave an astonished giggle and immediately gave him her number. AJ shook her head and frowned, watching her friend's giddy excitement.

Orton arrived at the hotel room with a smirk on his face as he opened the door, taking his shirt off and closing the door with his foot. He was sure he had gotten enough oysters into Reigns for his plan to work, and all he needed to do now was wait. He tossed his clothes on the floor in a trail to the bed, pulling a sheet over himself and pretending to sleep.

Reigns trotted down the hallway at a slightly hurries pace. He opened the door and stepped inside with a growl. Reigns hung the do not disturb sign on the door before closing it loudly. Orton still pretended to be asleep. Reigns stalked over to Orton, stripping in much the same fashion and slipping into the bed, using the sheet to trap Orton and pin him to the bed. He continued to pretend to be asleep, until Reigns snarled and descended on that spot behind his ear. A low groan left his lips before he even realized it, and Reigns pinned Orton to the bed, as he struggled in futility. A low growl rumbled from his chest as Orton reached up and pulled Reigns into a deep kiss.

"We probably shouldn't do this while you are all hopped up on the oysters." Orton laughed. "you act like it's a drug or something. I assure you, I am not high on the clam. Now, come here." Another deep kiss. "You're going to regret this later."


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss

"No, I won't"

Kiss

"Always arguing with me, eh?"

Kiss

"I won't regret it. Do you know why?"

Kiss

"Why?"

Kiss

"I trust you." Reigns looked Orton in the eye to see his pupils dilated in lust. "Now, come here." Reigns snarled in frustration and pulled the sheets from between them.

"You have the lube?" Orton handed Reigns a small bottle of baby oil. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmmm."

"Don't say it."

Reigns smirked and pinned Orton to the bed, kissing at that spot behind his ear, slipping two oiled fingers down to stretch Orton slightly.

"Oooooohhh"

All of the resistance and attempted dominance was gone, as Orton spread his legs wide, in the picture of submission. Reigns plunged into him deeply, delighting in the loud groans that rumbled deep within Orton's chest. He pounded him fiemly, adding a few moans of his own to the impassioned atmosphere.

"You're so much better when you don't fight it."

Instead of plunging into his prostate like everyone had before Reigns just slid past it lightly. A sound passed Orton's lips that was much squeakier than he intended. Reigns simply smirked and sped up. A long, loud growl-like scream shook orton's frame as he buckd wildly, cursing. Reigns eyes rolled and he growled loudly as they both climaxed roughly. Orton shivered violently as he slumped onto the bed. Regins followed suit in a few moments.

Once again, Orton fell asleep still angry at himself for letting Reigns get the better of him. It would take Orton some time to reloze the relationship was not a contest.

**AN: Umm, clearly, Reigns having nightmares means at some level he needs counseling, and that could take months to write. Orton doesn't seem to be all that understanding or patient, either. I think I will write my characters from this smiling prompt go gently into that good night before they kill each other. I simply can't ****continue. I know it is not my best work. Quick wrapup, anyone?**

Over the next few months, Reigns got counseling about his issues, figuring out what caused his own vulnerability. Orton stuck by him, all the while trying to get into his pants. When Reighns finally did bottom to Orton, it was a beautiful thing. And if the contented smirks on their faces as they drifted to sleep were any judge, they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
